


you pull me in (i'm drowning in your current)

by Ampera



Category: Soul Cartel (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, i dont know guys okay, i listened to hey brother by avicii and this came pouring out at 1am, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampera/pseuds/Ampera
Summary: The party was loud, loud enough to make the floor tremble, and the music- it flowed through him, dragged him along with its relentless beat and made his heart lose its own rythm.Maybe it was that very adrenaline that finally did it, or maybe it was the alcohol that muddled his senses just enough to see the beauty of it all.Or maybe it was how breathtaking Mephisto looked in the chaos of it all, right there in front of him under the flashing lights, the senior's hair raining down over his black-clad shoulders and long bangs falling into smouldering ruby eyes. They were, lined with coal-dark eyeliner, glowing.Mephisto was glowing, and ShiHoon was drowning.orShiHoon confesses to Mephisto at a party.





	you pull me in (i'm drowning in your current)

**Author's Note:**

> I said it up in the tags, I'll say it again here: I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THIS IS OKAY
> 
> So I'm up at 1am, aight, and I start to listen to one of my favorite artists/DJ's of all time, Avicii, and Hey Brother comes on, and my brain decides "fuck sleep, let's write some vaguely cute shit that you will probably hate me for in the morning".  
> This happened.  
> I do not know.  
> I think my brain finally decided to end it all. I'm so tired I can barely type properly.
> 
> *hurls self off cliff*
> 
> Music this was inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxIiPLVR6NA

The party was loud, loud enough to make the floor tremble, and the music- it flowed through him, dragged him along with its relentless beat and made his heart lose its own rythm.  
  
ShiHoon, caught in the current, thought for a moment that maybe it was that very adrenaline that finally did it, or maybe it was the alcohol that muddled his senses just enough to see the beauty of it all.  
  
Or maybe it was how breathtaking Mephisto looked in the chaos of it all, right there in front of him under the flashing lights, the senior's hair raining down over his black-clad shoulders and long bangs falling into smouldering ruby eyes. They were, lined with coal-dark eyeliner, glowing.  
  
Mephisto was glowing, and ShiHoon was being pulled down under the thrashing surface time and time again.  
  
His dams broke just like that, and left rising waves to crash up over the shore.  
  
"I love you," he breathed, and one of Mephisto's friends choked on his drink. ShiHoon's throat felt dry, and his hands were trembling.  
  
"Whoa- dude-" A tall, black haired boy he'd never seen before started, smacking the one who'd inhaled his glass of alcohol on the back.  
  
Mephisto's glass shattered against the floor, shards lighting up like diamonds. The senior's eyes blew wide, like he was suddenly seeing the world for the first time, and his hand, that was half-extended towards his group's table where his phone was, was frozen.  
  
Everything seemed to stop, and ShiHoon held his breath. "I'm in love with you, Mephisto," he murmured, eyes burning and glitter lighting up his face. He felt like he'd lost a game, had just admitted defeat in some way.  
  
_I'm sorry._  
  
A sense of clarity washed over him like freezing water, and ShiHoon's heart stuttered. _I just said it_.

  
"I-" he couldn't get the words out. _It was just a joke_ , he wanted to say, maybe even force a laugh in the way he knew he could. But he didn't. He didn't _want_ it to be a joke, didn't want to take it back when finally, it was out of his lungs, the words had fallen from his lips loud enough for the world to hear.  
  
_Mephisto knew. They both knew_.  
  
Then a hand grabbed ahold of his arm just as he made to turn away, to turn his back on the man that had come to be his everything and flee into the drunken crowd. Mephisto's rings were cold against his wrist.  
  
ShiHoon almost didn't dare to look up.  
  
And when he did, his world tilted off its axis.  
  
Mephisto didn't look disgusted, didn't look like somebody who was seconds away from punching somebody in the face-  
ShiHoon stared right into wild, smouldering eyes that suddenly looked oceans deeper than he'd ever seen before, watched shadows dance across pale cheekbones in a way that made his stomach lurch.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Say it," Mephisto breathed. His voice cracked.  
  
"..What?"  
  
"Say it," he hissed, "say it again, before I get my hopes up only to find out it's all just a dream."  
  
His world tilted again, almost far enough for ShiHoon to lose his balance and fall right into Mephisto.  
  
When he leaned up with a shaky breath, until their faces were inches apart, eyes searching for something he could almost see, it felt like falling anyways. He was falling again, plummeting right through Mephisto's barriers and tearing them down.  
  
A thumb brushed his cheek, and ShiHoon felt something inside of him snap.  
  
He was dreaming- but he'd lose himself to it anyways, if it meant what he thought it did.  
  
ShiHoon moved forward, grabbed ahold of Mephisto's bangs, and when the senior leaned down in turn, their lips collided in a frenzied kiss that sent fire surging through his veins.  
  
Mephisto kissed him to the sound of people screaming and cheering in the backdrop, and ShiHoon felt a piece of his puzzle slot itself into place. ShiHoon kissed him back hard enough to feel sharp teeth scrape against his bottom lip and draw blood, and reached up and slid his hands into fiery red hair.  
  
_I love you_ , he wanted to say again, but was thoroughly distracted by the scorching tongue sliding into his mouth and up against his own, the faint tinge of whiskey mixing with the remnants of his lemon cocktail to create something deeper, more addicting than anything ShiHoon had ever tasted.  
  
Mephisto broke the kiss first, and ShiHoon, dizzy with the buzzing energy and high on the feeling of the senior's hands on his waist, backed up the last foot until his back hit the wall. It was cool enough to feel the press of it through his shirt.  
  
He was drowning.  
  
And he never wanted to come back up for air.  
  
Mephisto came after him, never looking away from ShiHoon's face, and ShiHoon, feeling too muddled to care about anything anymore, rasped, "Does this mean we're together?"  
  
Mephisto's trembling exhale hit his cupid's bow. "Do you want it to mean that?" He asked, voice low, but it somehow still carried over the blasting music, and added to the coil of heat in ShiHoon's gut.  
  
ShiHoon leaned back up, and figured that a kiss was answer enough, tongue meeting the senior's bottom lip a chaste touch before he leaned back away.  
  
ShiHoon wasn't sure, but he thought Mephisto was smiling, drowning-dark eyes tracing across the sun freckles on his nose bridge. A warm hand came up to brush a lock of hair away from his brow, and ShiHoon felt his rings again.  
  
Silver.  
  
This was answer enough for ShiHoon; he'd confessed, and since meeting Mephisto, he knew more than ever how to read that stoic gaze and see past the barriers. He saw nothing but warmth, and overflowing relief.  
  
"I love you," the third time felt easier, like he no longer wanted to shout it from the rooftops, and the effect it had on Mephisto was breathtaking.  
  
People were still cheering, spurred on by the flowing alcohol and the lust heavy in the air.  
  
ShiHoon kissed Mephisto again, and chased the tang of alcohol and desire like he'd never have to stop.  
  
He was drowning.


End file.
